Payment
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Young Jack ends up damaging somthing and dose not have the money to pay for the damages. What will Jack do? Only one way to find outm


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Kick'in It in anyway. This is requested by **Ks 1999**

* * *

Jack is the new kid in town and as already been making an impact on the small town. One of them bring crashing throw a wall and lading in one of the Bobby Wasabi dojos as he tried to avoid the mall security for riding his skateboard. Spite Rudy giving Jack an offer not to press charges for destroying his wall if Jack joins the dojo and winning two belts he had to pay to get the wall fixed including the mural of Bobby Wasabi.

The only problem Jack had was not have the money to pay for the damages. However Kim did and it will cost Jack one way or another. Jack liking Kim quickly took the offer without knowing what he got himself into. It started out small like carrying her books and food tray. Then he ended up doing her chores. Which was way more then he had to do at home.

One day Kim decided to take it up and not by a notch. Jack soon found himself in Kim's basement. Kim just looked at Jack and smiled. Jack did not like that smile of hers. As Kim walked around Jack she looked up and down on his body. She soon sat down and nodded her head.

Jack just stood there not knowing what to do as Kim had yet to say anything.

"Strip."

"What?"

"Jack do you want to pay the rest of the wall or are you going to strip?"

Jack knowing he still won't have enough money to pay what Kim had left to pay started to strip. He soon stood there with a faint four pack and the v pointing to his crotch. Soon Jack was just in his boxers that was embarrassing as they had cartoons on them. He wished it want laundry day. Kim smiled even more loving the view. Her pussy was slowly getting wet.

"Come on everything."

Jack was surprised at this was turning red. As for Kim, Jack would be the second boy she seen naked right in front of her. Jack quickly pulled down his boxers and then covered up. Kim just sighed as she wanted to see the new boy's dick. She will hold off on seeing it for now but had an idea on how she will be able to see it anyway.

"Really Jack covering up? Well fine."

Kim stood up and she felt up his defend chest. Jack did his best not to get hard after Kim was filling him up. She soon stood back as her pussy was getting wet.

"Now let me see that ass of yours."

Jack wanting this over with turned around showing off his nice ass. Kim licked her lips as her young pussy was getting even wetter. Even with his back was towards Kim Jack still was hiding his dick. Jack just stood there waiting for his next orders as Kim was removing her cloths quickly.

"Now bend over and spread those cheeks of yours."

Jack's eyes widen spite the fact Kim could not see it. He signed and bent down and spread his cheeks. A now naked Kim licked her lips again and played with her pussy. She could only see Jack's balls which was not as big as the other boy. Kim soon sat back down and played with her pussy.

"Ok turn around."

Jack stood up and covered back up to turn around. His dick twitched seeing Kim's naked body. She had a few hairs growing in and saw her Small breasts but big enough to squeeze. His body betrayed him as his two one two inch dick grew to its full four inch hardness. Even when hard Jack still was able to cover his dick.

"Come on Jack let me see you all in your glory. After all you are seeing everything of me."

Jack sighs and soon revels his four inch dick and that he has a few pubes growing in. Kim smiled and decided to award Jack. Kim soon spread her legs and looked at him with a smile and down at her pussy.

"You can touch it if you want. So get on your knees and do so."

Jack did just that. He slowly was felling Kim's pussy. It was warm and wet. Kim just moaned as she helped Jack out to play with her pussy. Kim moaned on the descent job Jack was doing. She moved his hand faster onto her pussy. However it still wasn't enough. She stopped moving Jack's hand and pushed his fingers into her pussy. She soon told Jack how to finger it.

Kim soon removes her hand and let Jack go to work. Kim just kept moaning soon she ended up squirting onto Jack's hand. Jack soon pulled out his hand and Kim took it. She soon licked up her pussy juice off of his fingers. After sliding Jack's fingers out of her mouth she smiled again.

"I want to watch you play with yourself while I play with myself."

Already gone this far might as well do it. Jack soon started to jack off with his three fingers. Jack wasted no time at all moaning as he jacked off while watching Kim play with her pussy. Kim's hand went faster and faster in her pussy and it wasn't long until she squirted again. She just kept watching Jack move his fingers up and down on his four inch dick as she kept fingering herself.

After she squirted again she slapped Jack's hand away from his dick and took over. Jack was really moaning now. A few strokes later Kim could tell Jack was getting close of coming so she stopped. Jack moand on hopes he would of came. However Kim had other ideas. Jack soon found himself on all fours sucking on a twelve inch dildo while getting rimmed. Jack was afraid to ask where she got it from.

Jack was surprised he was moaning of having his ass rimmed as he contuses to suck on the dildo. What came next really shocked when Kim started to finger him too. This made Jack moan even more. He had a felling what was going to happen next and he was right. Kim took the dildo from his mouth and connected it to her changeable strap on. Kim then aimed the dildo at Jack's hole and slowly slid in.

Jack moaned as every inch slid into his ass. Kim started to thrust faster and faster causing more moans from Jack. Then it happened, Jack shot his load onto the ground. Even though Kim was done with Jack did not mean she was done with him for good. Jack became Kim's sex slave and he been fucked in all different ways with Kim's strap on everyday but at least he gets blow jobs even if it was once a week.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
